


'𝓙𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓕𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼' | Harry Potter⁀➷

by harryschosenone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Top Cedric Diggory, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryschosenone/pseuds/harryschosenone
Summary: ❝Your'e my Chosen One. I love you.❞5th year Hufflepuff, Elsa Black, is in love with Harry Potter. But when she goes into the Forbidden Forest, her life is never the same.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)





	'𝓙𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓕𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼' | Harry Potter⁀➷

**Author's Note:**

> {DISCLAIMER: Contains mature content}
> 
> All rights go to J.K. Rowling for creating these amazing characters, but she does not own the main character who is an OC made by me. The way I shape the Harry Potter world is my idea so try not to take it.
> 
> [UNFINISHED]  
> [This is my first story, there are coming better ones in the future :) ]  
> [Harry Potter from POA]  
> [Order of the Phoenix year]  
> [Harry Potter x OC]  
> [Started on: January 15 2021]  
> [Finished on:]

_My home, 07:30_

This is me. A 15 year old halfblood girl with brown hair and green eyes who goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a Hufflepuff, I like to read, draw and cook. I live on my own, I don't know who my parents are. But I'm happy with who I am today! 

_It is morning and I just woke up._

'Oof,' I said, 'Weird night like always, but i'll think about that later.' 

_I stood up from my bed to dress up._

'What should I put on today?' I said.

_I picked something comfy, because it was Saturday and the girls would come over for an sleepover._

'Lets eat some breakfast.' I said. 

_I baked some fluffy banana pancakes and ate them._

'Hmm, delicious.' I said. 

_Suddenly, my doorbell rings. I opened the door._

It were my besties Brooklyn Fawley and Mia Ophidianlune! 

'Hi! Come in!' I said. 'I just ate my breakfast!' 

_We laughed._

'Lets get some snacks.' I said. 

_I walked to my cupboard with all kind of candy me and my friends liked. I grabbed the popcorn corn._

'Tadaa!' I said. 'Yay, homemade popcorn!' my besties shouted.

_We heated up the baking pan and put some sunflower oil and salt in it. Than we added the popcorn corn and put the lid over the pan._

'Now we have to wait 'till the corn pops.' I said. 'I'll make this place comfy and you guys keep an eye on the popcorn, ok?' 'Ok!' Brook said. 

_I picked some nice warm plaids and pillows and made it look really comfy. I took my laptop and put it down._

'POP!' 'Aah!' Mia shouted. 'Whats wrong?' I said.

_I ran towards her._

'Oh, nothing!' she said. 'It was just the first corn grain that popped!' 

_We laughed._

'Haha, how can you be so stupid?' Brook said, laughing. 

_We laughed even harder._

'Well, lets go on!' Mia said. 'Yea, you're

right.' I said, and we stopped laughing. 'So, the popcorn is done now?' I asked. 'Yes, we only have to sprinkle some more salt over it.' Mia said. 'Ok! Good work, haha.' I said.

_When we were done and we all sat nicely together with a big bowl with popcorn in it and a romantic movie before us we heard the doorbell ring._


End file.
